


ESPADA

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, Spoiler manga capítulo 103++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno había decidido ser él el que ahora protegiera a todos, pero para eso necesitaba algo que hasta entonces le había sido negado. Una espada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ESPADA

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño drabble podría llegar a ser considerado como parte de mi fanfic “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA”. Pero como se puede entender perfectamente sin haber leído este fanfic, ya que no se dice nada que no se haya mostrado ya en el manga original, he decidió publicarlo como un fanfic aparte.  
> De todos modos espero que os guste este corto drabble.

Zeno se escabulló dentro de la sala de armas, moviéndose lo más sigilosamente que podía con sus aparatosas ropas de sacerdote.

Una vez que comprobó que no le había visto nadie, cerró la puerta y se permitió el lujo de respirar tranquilo. Pero no podía relajarse mucho, alguien podría aparecer en cualquier momento, debía apresurarse.

Se encaminó con determinación al centro de la sala y observó cuidadosamente cada una de las armas que estaban allí colocadas, listas para que los soldados pudieran disponer de ellas en cualquier momento. Él solo necesitaba una, pero ¿cuál sería la más adecuada?

Se detuvo en medio de la sala para mirar una espada de tamaño medio que no parecía extremadamente pesada. Agarró el arma por su empuñadura y la sacó de la vaina para comprobar que también parecía estar bien pulida y afilada. A lo mejor esta podía servirle.

Zeno dio un paso atrás para tener espacio y blandió la espada un par de veces, cortando el aire. Sus movimientos fueron torpes. Sentía el arma como un peso extraño en su mano y no como una extensión de su brazo, como les había oído decir a otros espadachines. Sin duda eso era debido a su falta de maestría en el manejo de ese objeto, pero se había decidido a aprender a utilizar un arma.

_“No pelees. Quédate detrás de mí.”_

La voz de su rey reverberó en su mente, junto con el recuerdo de su roja cabellera ondeando al viento mientras le daba la espalda.

Zeno se estremeció violentamente ante el recuerdo, pero su agarre sobre el arma en vez de vacilar se volvió aún más firme. En el filo de la espada pudo ver el reflejo de su propia mirada de determinación.

-Lo siento, Rey – comenzó a hablar en un susurro, con un tono sombrío -. Ya no puedo vivir de espaldas a la realidad durante más tiempo. Sé que tratabas de protegerme de la verdad, pero ya ha llegado el momento de que utilice el don que Ouryuu me concedió. Esta vez, seré yo el que luche y el que proteja a todos.

Después de esas palabras, que sonaron como un juramento, envainó la espada que tenía en la mano y la ocultó debajo de los pliegues de su ostentoso traje de sacerdote.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco, para comprobar que el pasillo seguía vacio. Se apresuró en salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta bien cerrada con llave a sus espaldas y se encaminó corriendo hacia el santuario antes de que alguien se percatara de su ausencia.

Su mano aún estaba agarrando firmemente la empuñadura de la espada, aunque ésta estaba temblando levemente.

A pesar de sus valientes palabras de antes, no podía ocultar del todo el hecho de que tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de las consecuencias que acarrearían la determinación que finalmente había tomado. Aunque no se arrepentiría. Después de todo, llevaba años esperando este momento. El momento de proteger a sus seres queridos con sus propias manos. Era la hora de que el escudo aprendiera a utilizar la espada.

 


End file.
